Evie McLaren
Evie McLaren is one of the main protagonists in the spin-off series Mako: Island of Secrets, played by Gemma Forsyth. Description Evie McLaren is Zac’s long-term girlfriend. She’s a good-looking, easy-going girl with a strong work ethic and plenty of ambition. Her mother died several years ago and now it is just Evie and her father looking after each other. They are very close. Evie’s life experience makes her mature beyond her years. This maturity, along with the support of Zac, helps her to deal with the upheaval of becoming a mermaid. Apart from working hard at school, she also works the small shop/dive business outlet at the Ocean Cafe. Evie stocks and sells sporty beachwear items, as well as booking the scuba diving tours and other aquatic activities that her father runs off the local beaches. She always has been a battler. Nothing has ever been delivered to her on a silver platter. Whatever she's achieved, she's done it herself. A keen triathlete, she trains hard on the beach and in the water, which is how she and Zac originally met and began dating. Both share a love of the beach and an active lifestyle, so it was inevitable that out of shared training sessions romance would blossom. When Nixie, Sirena and Lyla appear on the scene, Evie notices the rather odd, unusual out-of-towners, but only begins to resent their presence when Zac spends increasing amounts of time with them instead of her. Worried that her life is about to come crashing down, Evie cannot help but become suspicious, especially of Lyla. She and Zac used to have something really good going on. Is this newcomer going to mean the end of that? Eventually, Evie found out all about Zac and the mermaids and was able to embrace her boyfriend's differences. She apologized to Lyla and the others for judging them too quickly and she became a part of the group. Becoming a Mermaid On the night of the seventh cycle, when Zac was struggling to fight the pull of the moon drawing him to Mako, Evie joined Sirena and Cam to keep him from leaving. Ondina and Mimmi disrupted this by using their powers to throw Cam aside and kidnap Zac. They took him to Mako Island without explanation. Evie and Cam took the boat out to Mako, Evie anxious that Ondina and Mimmi would hurt Zac in the process of draining his powers. Unaware that the full moon was overhead, Evie swam in through to the moon pool, appearing next to Zac right at the time the moon passed overhead. Evie initially believed that she would not become a mermaid, and Zac disagreed. The next day, he followed her out to the docks, where she got herself wet purposefully (to prove to Zac he was wrong) and fell in - transforming for the first time. Mermaid Powers Evie possesses the magical ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. Just like Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi, she has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Telekinesis She moved her cup accidentally and made it tip over. She moved a miniature canoe towards her while Sirena was training her. She later moved a real boat, where Carly and Erik were stranded on, back to the dock. Hydro-Thermokinesis She heated a shake until it was boiling. Quotes *'Evie:' (to Zac) It's lucky I love you for who you are, not what you are. *Evie: (to Cam) I don't even know why I talk to you sometimes! Trivia * Evie's character's last name has been confirmed as McLaren, the same as the last name of Angus McLaren, the actor who plays Lewis on H2O: Just Add Water. * Evie is the editor of the school magazine. *As of Reunion, Evie is officially the only land person on Mako Mermaids to become a mermaid through the power of the Full Moon and the Moon Pool, much like Cleo, Emma and Rikki in H2O: Just Add Water. * So far, Evie is the only mermaid, in Mako Mermaids who has not displayed invisibility. This is possibly due to the fact that only natural merpeople can turn invisible. * Evie will still be a mermaid in the upcoming third season. * Evie acquired her moon ring in the final episode of season two. * When Evie was little, she had a pet goldfish and would look at the bowl for hours on end. * Evie in the last episode of season two has become a real mermaid and that means you have the power to make invisible. Gallery File:evie.JPG File:Evie.jpg File:Evie.png File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Evie shopping.jpg File:Carly and Evie.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Mako Halloween.jpg File:Mako Friends.jpg File:evieswimming.JPG File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Evie Transformed.png File:Evie As Pink Mermaid.png File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:CamEvie.jpg File:Evie2.jpg File:Evie3.jpg File:Posidon And Tiny Evie.jpg File:Evie Smiling.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg File:ZacEvie.jpg File:Evie looking at Zac's tail.png File:Evie and Cam in Diving Gear.png File:35.JPG File:eviesirena.JPG File:evieerik.JPG File:eviezac2.JPG File:24566.JPG File:eviesad.JPG File:evieseason2.JPG evie mermaid!.JPG evie and zac in moonpool.JPG moonpool zevie.JPG zac and evie swimming.JPG References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Humans Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2